


Arcana Tales: Temperance

by Saya444



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: Kawakami Sadayo hated the circumstances that led to her working as a sex worker. She hated that she had to juggle two jobs while being milked for money on a weekly basis. She hated having to constantly look over her shoulder to protect her lifestyle. But for the life of her, she could not bring herself to hate her job.





	Arcana Tales: Temperance

Arcana Tales: Temperance

Kawakami Sadayo sat at her recently cleaned work desk at home with her head in her hands and a weary look on her face. She had just gotten done grading papers from her class’s latest test and boy was she tired. Still, considering that most of the grades she gave were pretty substantial, she wasn’t too heartbroken. Her students were certainly dedicated, if they wanted to be. But her feelings of pride for her class were watered down when she realized that it was the weekend, and that meant she had time to do her other “job”.

Sadayo’s cheeks turned red as she glanced over at the maid costume handing on the back of her bedroom door, just sitting there as if mocking her. That pretty little uniform was a symbol of the lewd and sinful life she had outside the classroom. A sign of her past mistakes, her attempts to make up for them, and her current predicament.

For the past year, Sadayo had been working a side job as a “health delivery” maid. It sounded simple and innocent enough, if you ignored the signs of hidden prostitution that came with the title. They were women who dressed up pretty, went to people’s houses and did all kinds of work for them. That included additional services that weren’t officially on the menu, namely sex. When she first started out as a maid, she was told by her manager that the business largely depended on how far the girl wanted things to go. The more morally flexible you are, the more you stand to gain.

And Sadayo was willing to go pretty far in order to make it up to the parents of the boy she once tutored. They were relentless in extorting money from her and she was forced to take up work as a maid in order to make up the money. It wasn’t too hard, since she still had her looks despite her age and worked her “Becky” persona off without a hitch. It was tough work, cleaning and acting bright and cheery all the damn time, not to mention having to spend long hours on her knees with some stranger’s cock down her throat was more than just exhausting. Still, knowing how she had a role in her student’s car accident pushed her onward, to at least make it up to the boy’s memory. It was worth listening to the Takases harping like rabid vultures around her.

She wasn’t planning on going all the way and becoming a prostitute, it just…happened. It started when a customer who paid her for a blowjob got too crazy in the throes of lust and forcefully bent her over his kitchen counter before pushing up her skirt and shoved his cock into her from behind. He didn’t stop until he pumped his entire load into her, and she couldn’t do anything but stand there and take it. Afterwards, she needed to take a small break to deal with the fact that she unwillingly went all the way with a client on the job. It was practically rape, despite the hefty tip she got for it, but what really disturbed her was how much she liked it. The thrill of sex alone got her going, and before she knew it, she was back on the job riding another client’s cock. Suddenly she was doing it again and again and again…until she had even garnered her own fanbase!

“I’m a horrible woman.” Sadayo groaned, putting her head down on her arms. “A teacher who moonlights as a sex worker addicted to sex. Sounds like some stupid hentai plot.”

‘But it’s the truth.’ She told herself in her mind. ‘I just can’t get enough of it. Being lusted after by men I wouldn’t have even looked at every day at work. Sitting on my knees sucking them off…having their cocks forced into me so roughly…’

Sadayo whined a bit when she realized that her left hand was creeping up her skirt as her mind wandered. Here she was, just about to finger herself while thinking about her job as a part-time whore. What was her life coming to?

She glared at the maid uniform sitting within her eyesight and hissed at it, “I blame you.”

XXXXXX

“Thank you for choosing me, sir!”

That usually greeting was delivered with a bright and cheery tone so full of energy it could make glass shatter. The woman who said it with such enthusiasm was completely different from the put upon teacher who lamented her money woes. This sexy woman was clad in a short and revealing maid outfit with her hair put up in pigtails and wore just enough make up to enhance her features.

This was Becky, the other side to Sadayo Kawakami that she both relished and hated. When she wore this persona, she was a totally different person, someone with less inhibitions. Less morals. As Becky, Sadayo was just a prettily dressed up whore who could just let go and have her brains fucked out for money, even if it was only for a moment.

The teacher turned whore was sitting on her knees before a salarayman who heard of her reputation and ordered her off the menu. She didn’t know his name, and she didn’t particularly care, for she was more concerned with the thick cock near her face.

Sadayo smiled up at him playfully as she pulled the top of her dress down to bare her plump tits to his lustful glare and wrapped them around his cock. Placing a hand on each orb she worked them up and down as she alternated between staring up into his lust laden eyes and down with interest at his cock. The mushroom shaped tip was the only part that remained above the top of her cleavage as the rest of it was absorbed in the soft welcoming flesh of her chest.

“How are my tits, master? Are as soft as you imagined them to be?” Sadayo cooed.

“Oh god, yes. You’re such a lewd girl, teasing me with that body of yours.” He said, grunting and groaning with exertion now, even though for his part he was mostly just sitting still.

“I’m just doing my part for my master!” She smiled, redoubling her efforts, working his shaft over, much to his delight.

“Shit, I’m about to blow.” His eyes rolled back a moment as he staved off from cumming purely by force of will alone. “I’ll double your tip if you let me finish in your mouth. Please, I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Okay.” She agreed happily. Parting her lips, she wrapped them around his cock and began to suck. It came a little too naturally to her at this point, bobbing her head up and down as she swallowed his schlong. Her tongue teased it within her already tight, wet mouth as she pleasured him.

Her client grunted through gritted teeth, exerting maximum will to hold out as long as possible. He watched her cute face bobbing up and down towards his lap, her pigtails flapping across her face as she worked her way up and down his thick, veiny shaft. True to his word, there was no way he could last very long. Within a minute his cock was twitching inside her mouth, and the hot, thick spunk he had built up over the week spilled out across her tongue.

Sadayo’s eyes slid closed as she savored the first mouthful of jizz of the night. Noisily she slurped down his ball batter as fast as he could pump it out into her. His hips rocked a bit in the chair as he delivered up every drop of ball juice he had pent up. As Sadayo focused on making sure she gobbled it all down, she relished in his obscene name-calling of her. “cum-guzzling slut, cum dumpster, jizzslurping whore” they all made her hornier by the minute and she rubbed her thighs together as her panties grew wet with her arousal.

Eventually his cock ceased spewing like an overactive volcano. Sadayo cleaned up the last drops with a few laps of her tongue before letting his shrinking cock slide from between her lips. Leaning back, she licked her lips clean and gave him a cheery smile as she bowed her head to him.

“Thanks for the meal, master. Be sure to call me again in case you have some more tasty cum meals for me!”

XXXXXX

Whenever she was on the job, it all seemed like a dream to her. A normal teacher by day, and a call girl by night, sucking and riding dicks as if it were something she enjoyed, which she did. Once she got started, her mind just went into overdrive and she put everything towards making sure her client was truly satisfied and assured that she had a loyal customer in him.

Not all of her clients were frustrated, run of the mill wage slaves and salarymen. Sadayo’s reputation had gotten her the attention of powerful businessmen and wealthy politicians who wanted to have some fun or work off some stress. The money they paid in advance was enough to keep her solid for a week, and depending on how good a job she did, she’d get a hefty tip.

Sadayo’s Friday night client was some lecherous politician who was a member of the Diet whose name she couldn’t remember for the life of her. Politicians all blended together at some point for her. But upon seeing him, she was rather surprised at how muscular he was. Tall, bulky, and definitely sporting a big cock judging from the erection he got upon seeing her, this man was definitely going to be one of her favorites in a while.

She wasn’t wrong.

Sadayo’s hands tightened on the dresser she was leaning against as her client none too gently thrust inside her. She moaned as her folds spread around the thick tool. Nothing could have prepared her for this brute’s dick as he impaled her upon it. The lecherous politician grinned into the mirror as he saw her honest look of surprise and pleasure in her reflection, enjoying the feeling of her wet inner walls gripping his member as he began to drive himself deeper inside as well.

Following up his initial thrust, the man began to thrust with his powerful body, fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively, Sadayo began to push back onto him, her glorious ass bouncing up and down as he pumped into her. It didn’t take long for her to fall into that familiar lusty haze as she was roughly taken by some guy who honestly shouldn’t be this muscular if he was working in the National Diet.

‘More! More!’ She screamed in her mind. It felt so fucking good, his powerful cock teasing it’s way up and down her love channel, making her feel wonderful. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that she had a big, lovestruck expression on her face as he fucked her against the dresser.

It didn’t take long for Sadayo to orgasm like this. His powerful hands were all over her, controlling her as his cock teased her cunt like few other clients had been able to. She let out a raspy, tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock, seeking to milk the cum from his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from one side of her mouth. The politician grabbed her by the back of her head, his fingers wrapping in her pigtails, and pressed her face into the mirror. Her hanging tongue rubbed against the glass, leaving a trail of saliva near her face. With her face and tits propped firmly against the dresser mirror like this, he could drive even deeper and harder.

She was still cumming when he joined her. With a hearty masculine grunt, he came while his cock was buried deeper inside her cunt. Sadayo didn’t pay any mind to the fact that a complete stranger was shooting off his seed inside her. She just wanted to soak up the orgasm he had given her and the feeling of hot spunk coating her pussy only made it hotter.

Thick burning seed painted her vaginal walls, splashing out everywhere in the tight confines. He kept cumming as his jizz spilled out from his tip. Viscous and certainly virile goo flooded her womb until it could hold no more. While still buried inside her, cum began to overflow out and around his cock. Even the massive tool couldn’t jam it all inside her. First little drops began to run out forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the floor between her stocking clad legs. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum the size of lesser men’s entire loads began to pour out with alarming regularity.

The smell of semen drifted up from the sopping mess of cum all over the floor. The insides of her thighs had a new white coat of jizz that messed up the tops of her stockings. Her halfway removed thong had also caught some of the dripping semen so that they were positively soiled with spunk. Sadayo wasn’t sure if she would be able to walk straight after that fucking.

Finally he seemed to have finished giving her his king sized creampie. His cock had stopped pulsating, though it was still inside her. When he pulled out from her cunt, what had slowed to a trickle of jizz draining out of her became a single loud splash as his cock ceased to plug her cunt, and what must have been gallons of semen suddenly hit the ground.

That was hardly the end of one of the best nights of Sadayo’s life, but it should be mentioned that she definitely got that tip…a very big tip.

XXXXXX

“I’m so happy you three took an interest in me.” Sadayo said as she shifted in one young man’s lap, a hand on his cock. He was young enough to be a recent high school graduate, but fortunately he didn’t go to Shujin. He also had a very thick package that was just eager to get into her pussy. “I know I’m not the usual teenage hottie you boys go after, but I promise, I can satisfy you like only a true woman could.”

There wasn’t much subtlety in her advance, not that she needed any, as the three college students crowded around her with the intent to fuck her without abandon and get their money’s worth. The second student grasped her hips and came up behind her, while the tallest of the three, a soccer player with a large upper body, stepped in toward her lips. All three were considerably gifted, and were very eager in wanting to have their way with her. Which she encouraged wholeheartedly.

Guiding the first man’s cock into her first, she took her time with this, as the second began to pump steadily into her ass and the third ran his fingers through her pigtails and guided his tip toward her lips. There was no shame in the mutual advance everyone gave into, accepting the pleasure and excitement that soon ensued amid the swell of lustful confidence guiding Sadayo into her task. Three men at once. She wouldn’t have ever imagined she was capable of this, but she wanted it now more than she could handle, craving the idea of pushing herself to her absolute limits in sluttiness and letting them do whatever they wanted to her.

Three big cocks sinking into her body was a dream come true for Sadayo, and she couldn’t contain her excitement, moaning louder and stronger as she rocked back and forth in needy, approving delight. Everything she did was an expression of her winding appetites now, a show of hunger and lust taking her on as she worked in the motions greedily. The boys took her at once, filling her holes and patiently fucking her, letting the tension build, and Sadayo had to wonder how often they did this. With how smoothly they worked in tandem in taking her, this couldn’t have been the first time they fucked a woman at once.

Not that such an idea bothered Sadayo. This pleasure was too potent and fierce for her to have any concerns of that sort. She was shameless about giving herself too this pleasure fully, feeling the differences in how the students had their way with her as the sensations began to rise up and they fell into their patterns. One young man from below thrust up into Sadayo with a steadiness and firmness that showed he was happy letting her take change, having plenty of time to grope and play with her heaving breasts. The second student, seemingly eager to impress his two friends, fucked Sadayo’s ass with deep strokes and a firm speed that sorely lacked confidence, making up for it with gusto and firmness instead. The sports student, with his fingers entangled in Sadayo’s hair, fucked her mouth in shallow strokes, never going too hard or too rough, a consummate gentleman even with his balls slapping against her chin.

There was a lot going on here that left Sadayo dizzy. The idea of having three men younger than her fucking her holes, treating her like a sex toy to happily indulge in, was something that she would not have thought possible, but now it was all that she craved, urging her to buck on stronger and needier to satisfy these three without hesitation. To suck on the cock pumping into her throat while her hips thrashed between the cock in her cunt and the shaft impaling her bowels. There was a lot going on at once, and she felt capable of dealing with all of it now, invincible and bold in her pursuit of carnal delights. There was so much to enjoy and so little time to give up to all of it.

The sweet groans of men loving the pleasures of Sadayo’s perfect body only further excited her. Everything she did involved something brilliant, something hot, and she couldn’t slow down. She needed to get fucked, to give up completely to the feelings she worked so hard to deny as she taught her students at school. It made her head spin, but she still pushed on, showing off her sexual prowess and her willingness to abandon everything now for the sake of these appetites.

Sadayo’s strong work ethic even in the face of bliss and delirium brought her the validation she craved, as the three students lost themselves to her body’s seductive delights in one fell stroke. Cocks pushed deep into her, throbbing and pulsing with the thrill of salty bliss, giving Sadayo so much cum to enjoy and savor, an eager mess sucking it all down and embracing her climax. She took all this in stride, her own orgasm surging through her as they pumped her full of cum, rewarding her with the thrill of something so powerful and relieving that she couldn’t imagine not wanting this.

She never even realized how contradictory she was being when she would start regretting going so hard during this gang bang when she woke up the morning after this.

XXXXXX

As expected of a maid service, Sadayo was sometimes called in by customers who were of the reclusive kind. The basement dwellers who spent most of their days indoors jacking off to hentai or to posters of Rise Kujikawa while fantasizing about sinking their smelly cocks into tight cunts. Sadayo personally never had to service such customers, but there were a few brave souls who weren’t intimidated by her age and paid for the “full service”. And that meant she got a very rigorous workout.

Sadayo fell onto the cheap, hotel flophouse bed, lying on her stomach and resting her head on the pillow as she felt the bed shake beneath the rotund body of her client. He was a typical resident of Akibaraha who spent his afternoons ogling the maid girls lining the streets like the pervert he was. His apartment was lined with idol posters and anime figurines as well as stacks of manga that had to be a fire hazard.

“Now that’s an ass.”

She felt his hands grip her rump as he got closer to her from behind. He pushed her skirt up and spread her cheeks apart, and she could feel his erect cock as he sandwiched it in between her fleshy buttocks. Using her ass like a bun around his sausage, he began to dry hump her thrusting with his hips while using his grip on her backside to help massage his shaft. Sadayo whimpered as she felt the thick veins running across the underside of his fat cock teasing against her asshole. She rarely had someone go anal on her, so this was still a bit new to her. And the anticipation made her wet.

He didn’t say anything other than horny mutterings of what he wanted to do to her. He groped her buns and even slapped her hard across the ass, earning a surprised yelp from her. Feeling the size of his cock along her second hole, she couldn’t help but shiver from the thought of being drilled by such a monstrous endowment.

He grabbed her ass and stretched her cheeks apart to expose her puckered little asshole, and she sighed in relief as she felt the tip of his cock begin to poke at her rosebud. Bit by bit his cockhead began to slip inside her, stretching her out around it’s girth. Her sigh turned into a cooing sound as she felt the sensation of being pried open by the thick meat. She even pushed back with her hips helping to guide more of his length inside.

He teased his way in and out, shoving another inch of hard cock inside her. Her anal cavity gripped his shaft, tightly massaging it from the mushroom shaped tip all the way down. Sadayo forgot how good it felt. It was different sensation from being fucked in the traditional manner and there was a sensation of complete fullness that accompanied it, but she was definitely feeling an amazing amount of pleasure as he stuffed her ass full of cock.

“Oh yeah. I’m in there good. Let’s turn it up a notch!” He wheezed.

Sadayo felt his hands grip both of her arms around her wrists, and with a good secure grip he pulled her back hard and fast onto his member. She moaned as he bottomed out, his heavy pair of balls slapping noisily against her snatch as he filled her. The reaming took on a new ferocity, harder and faster as he pulled her torso up off the bed with his grip on her arms. Sadayo’s heavy breasts began to swing back and forth in her maid uniform as he was pistoned back and forth atop the bed. The sounds of their flesh slapping together as he rammed her asshole hard and heavy was loud and quickly was joined by the additional sounds of the bed creaking and slamming into the wall.

Sadayo was on the verge of orgasming within moments of him taking hold of her arms and jackhammering away. Despite his large size, he certainly had a hidden strength that came out only during sex. He continued to drive his long, hard spike into her tight hole, feeling her sphincter tighten around the base of his cock as his balls felt the wetness of her twat as it leaked her juices all over the bed.

Her orgasms blended together into one long stream of mind blasting pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the slowing of the pace as he was prepared to cum. Pulling her back onto his cock, he buried himself fully in her ass once more and this time pressed his chest against her back. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue hung from her mouth in a total breakdown of self-control. The otaku pressed his fat lips to hers as he began to release his first round of cum into her.

Her bowels were pumped full of semen as the hot, viscous fluid shot out of the tip of his cock. There was even less room inside her backdoor to hold his inhumanly huge volume of jizz than her womb, so more cum poured from around the base of his cock more quickly, spilling out onto his sheets. His small bedroom was filled with the earthy male scent of semen tinged with sweat. As he pulled out from inside her, his cock ceased to block the majority of his seed inside her. Jizz began to seep out of her stretched, gaping wrecked asshole, thick and goopy, totally not normal for a man.

When he broke the sloppy kiss, he let go of her arms and Sadayo fell forward onto the bed once more. Exhausted by the ordeal, she lay there breathing heavily and sighing with ultimate contentment.

What a fun night this was.

XXXXXX

When everything was said and done, and the lusty haze faded from Sadayo’s mind, she was back in her home, her body flushed and her holes full of the cum of the different men she serviced. Yes, she hated this job…or rather she hated the circumstances that led to it, but Sadayo found it hard to really dislike being a maid.

Because whoring herself out in cosplay meant that she could just let go and have fun. The sex was liberating and the money was basically a bonus at this point. As guilty as it made her, Sadayo couldn’t deny that even if the Takases weren’t extorting her…well, she wouldn’t be too against wanting to remain at the agency as long as they needed her.

As the sun went down and evening faded into night, Sadayo stood up with a sigh and wordlessly snatched her maid uniform off the door to begin changing. Another night, another deluge of cocks waiting for her to service. And another night of losing her mind to her true self…an unrepentant whore who just couldn’t get enough.

 


End file.
